This invention relates to a set of fixing elements for mounting radiators or like bodies on walls, comprising a wall fitting, such as a bracket arm of the knock-in or surface-mounting type, associated with a holder for the radiator or like body.
A conventional arrangement for such purposes comprises, at the free end of a surface-mounting or knock-in type wall fitting, a claw-like holder containing a vertically adjustable screw and adapted to embrace the radiator from above. The usual trough-section end of this holder is bolted to the end of the wall fitting. However, this is an arrangement which still has many shortcomings. Frequently fixation is awkward work because the fixing screw is not readily accessible from the front of the radiator, for example when the radiator itself is to be mounted in a niche. Furthermore, conventional fixing means of the described claw type are of limited adjustability. On the other hand, bracket arms and like wall fittings whether of the surface-mounting or knock-in types cannot always be accurately fixed in the desired position and frequently considerable differences between the resultant position of the holders and the desired position of the radiator must be made good in some way or another. Moreover, from the applicational point of view conventional fixing means for radiators and like bodies and their accessory parts are not very flexible. For instance, the above claw-like holders can usually be attached only to the top and possibly the sides of a radiator, a position in which they are not appropriately located for supporting the weight. They are unsuitable to be applied to the bottom of a radiator because they lack strength and particularly because accessibility is poor during assembly.